


The Drive To Work

by DeePet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, For A Dear Friend, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeePet/pseuds/DeePet
Summary: You hate that tin can Bucky drives but the blackout windows sure do come in handy.





	The Drive To Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzyTee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyTee/gifts).



> I totally don't do requests. Except for Jazzy. Because I love her and she stans out for Dimple.

Cool blue eyes glanced over to you as you applied your lipstick in the passenger side mirror of a two seater jaguar something or other. You caught the driver’s eye and puckered your lips at him, getting a smirk in return. You laughed and capped the lipstick, flipping up the mirror. 

You had met James Buchanan Barnes at work. 

You barely paid attention to the six foot burly man that would frequently walk by your cubicle.

But he always saw you.

You would sit at your desk and click out words to briefs that you barely knew. He would get coffee and try to look inconspicuous as he watched you from the water machine. 

A few times, you would look up and see blue eyes only for them to quickly look away from you. You thought that it was the funniest thing that this big ole man was scared of lil’ ole you. 

He introduced himself as James, well Sam introduced him as James. He was shy. It made you smile the way he would look away when he caught your eye. It got better with time and soon you were the one looking away. 

Soon, you found yourselves dating. Awhile after that, he moved in to your apartment and you began to ride to work together, much to the joy of your matchmaker. 

It was seven o’nine and you had an hour before you had to be at work. You had told Bucky before that you hated driving around in his little tin can, despite the designer name, but you didn’t want to drive yourself, so you had no real argument. 

Traffic was at an absolute standstill and you huffed aggravatedly, a chuckle coming from your side. You pouted and rolled your head over to face him dramatically. 

“What?” You breathed playfully, pout still on your lips. Bucky didn’t say anything, only reaching over and pulling down your bottom lip with his thumb. It popped back against your teeth and you pushed his hand away, holding in a laugh. “Get away from me.” You muttered, a giggle slipping out. 

The blue eyed man out of time narrowed his eyes at you teasingly and reached over again, this time tugging the band from your hair, freeing the curls. 

“Do you know how long it took-!” The complaint was cut off by an unintentional moan as he ran his fingers through your scalp, just like you liked. He gripped your hair and forced you to turn towards him, leaning over and ghosting his lips over yours. 

Your gaze moved from his baby blues to his lips and murmured, “We’re in traffic.” 

The response you got was the car being put in park and a murmur back, “We’re not moving.”

“They’ll see us.” You retorted yet unbuckled your seatbelt and kicked off your heels. A button was pushed and black screens moved over the windows, blocking the sun and wandering eyes. 

“I-!” You started but was interrupted by him grabbing you and easily pulling you into his lap. He nestled you down on his growing erection and you bit your lip, resting your hands on his shoulders.

“Yeah?” Bucky rasped below you, his hands heavy on your skirt covered ass. 

“I…” You trailed, your stomach flipping as his scruffy chin scratched against your cheek. “I’m out of excuses, babe.” 

“Good.” Your lover retorted with a small grin, his hands slipping under the fabric of your skirt and your breath hitched as the cold metal touched your bareskin. You lulled your head to the side and his lips ghosted against your neck. With shaking hands, you began to unbutton your top. 

As soon as the skin of your chest was exposed, the hands under your skirt pushed yours aside, groping your breast through the material of your bra. Leaning forward, he tugged the cups down until your hardened peaks were exposed and ran his rough thumbs over them. 

You instinctively buried a hand in his hair as he reached forward to replace his thumb with his hot mouth. “Bu-!” You began to moan but was cut off when he thrusted up against you. Bracing yourself with his shoulders, you grinded back against him. 

A hand against your back and in your hair forced you close to him, the two of you sharing open mouthed kisses as you humped each other through your clothes. 

Finally, after you had soaked through your panties, they were pushed aside and two cold fingers were shoved inside of you. You hissed against his mouth and his blue eyes shined up at you as he crooked his fingers and pressed against that god sent spot inside that may as well been named for him. 

Your nails dug into his shirt and you repeated his name over and over like a prayer, begging, pleading for him to finish you off. A strong arm held your body down and his palm brushed against your clit with every motion.

You felt yourself tightening around his fingers and your eyes fluttered closed, bracing yourself for your climax.

But it never came, the fingers slipping out of you.

You opened your eyes in question to see a smug grin. 

“Not yet.” Bucky muttered, pressing a kiss against your frowning lips. “I wanna feel you cum around my cock, dragoste.” 

Every trace of malice melted from your face and you nodded, sighing as he took your bottom lip in his mouth and sucked. Reaching between the two of you, you unzipped his pants, shoving your hand down his boxers and palming his erection. 

A choked groan was breathed into your mouth and you swallowed it, pressing your lips to his. Heated breath was shared between your open mouths and the grip on your hips was bruising. You separated from him for a moment to see his heated blue eyes gazing up at you.

You slightly smiled at him and he mirrored your action, tugging you closer.  You leaned down to join your lips again, but the sound of a car honking halted the motion. 

“Fuck.” Bucky groaned and you turned in his lap to see that the traffic had all but cleared. Taking your hand out of his pants, you crawled over to the passenger side, taking your seat with a huff. Your lover tucked himself away in his pants again just as you began to button your shirt. The car was put in drive once more and you two were off to work. By the time you pulled up to the skyscraper, you both were in pristine shape, ready to work. 

The two of you walked into the building like nothing at all had transpired on the way over. 

You pressed the button to the elevator and stood next to Bucky, not so much as sharing a glance with the bulk of a man. When the doors to the elevator opened, he motioned for you to go in first and you nodded politely, taking the right corner of the lift. Bucky took the left and as soon as the doors closed, you were yanked over to the left and your lipstick was ruined once again. 

The doors opened to the elevator on your work floor and you wiped the corners of your mouth, sending a small nod to Bucky as you stepped off the lift. You ignored the smirks around you and made your way to your cubicle, dropping down into your seat and trying your best to focus on the minute details of a case file. 

It was around noon and you were imagining what would have happened if the traffic hadn’t cleared that morning, when there was a knock at the top of your cubicle. You looked up to see a smirking Sam Wilson. 

“What?” You questioned, pretending to be very interested in your blank computer screen. 

“Y’know what.” Sam smirked, leaning against the makeshift wall. “How was the drive to work today?”

You shushed him viciously with a glare, “Shut up! You know how these people gossip…”

“It’s not gossip if it’s true.” Your friend retorted slyly, raising his dark brows. “You’re doing a number on my boy. He’s spacing out, all lovey dovey.”

“Are we talking about the same person?” You questioned, getting up from your desk. Sam followed after you as you walked to the coffee table. “Because on the record, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You mixed sugar and cream into your coffee and took a sip, taking in Sam’s knowing smile.

“And off the record?” 

You snickered obnoxiously and hid your smile behind your coffee cup, making Sam cackle loudly. 

“Get outta here, I gotta work.” You snapped teasingly, elbowing Sam. 

“Right away, Misses Barnes.” He barely dodged a punch from you and you rolled your eyes, biting your lip to hide your smile on the way back to your desk. 

By four fifty four you were wrapping everything up and logging off your computer. You packed everything in your purse and said good night to a select few coworkers, then waited for the elevator. The doors dinged open and blue eyes greeted you, but said nothing. You stepped onto the elevator and as the doors closed, you dropped your purse and wrapped your arms around his neck, giggling as he gripped your waist. 

“I missed you.” You whispered, nuzzling your nose against his. Your response was a light peck on your lips that moved to your nose, then over your cheekbones. You smiled brightly up at him, only stepping away as the ground floor was announced. You walked out the elevator and towards the lobby, your eyes widening when you felt a hand on the small of your back. Your purse was presented to you by a metal hand and you smiled in appreciation, taking the bag and putting it on your shoulder. 

The car was already driven up to the front and Bucky opened the door for you, always the gentleman. You took a seat in the car and the door was shut softly behind you. Bucky got in the front seat and the engine roared to life, then you were off again. 

It took approximately forty minutes for you to get home and as soon as you were in the door, your back was pressed against it. Holding in a laugh, you welcomed the bruising lips over yours, dropping your purse on the ground and wrapping your arms around his neck. 

You were lifted up higher against the door and your hands tugged his brunette locks out of its low pony. Bucky took no time in sliding a hand up your skirt and he groaned into your mouth. 

“Still?” He rasped against you and you hummed an affirmation as your panties were tugged to the side for the second time that day. Bucky separated your lips for a moment and you heard the tell tale sound of a zipper.

In the next moment, he was inside you and you couldn’t breathe. You pulled the hair at the nape of his neck and threw your head back, his mouth latching onto your neck. 

With every thrust, your back scraped against the door and you couldn’t contain your whimpers and gasps. Hiking you up even more, Bucky tugged at your shirt and the buttons popped. Tugging the cups down, he took a nipple in his mouth and made you hiss.

“Buck,” You moaned, tugging his head up to connect your lips again. A low groan rumbled in his chest and when his metal hand made contact with your bare thigh you shivered, goosebumps rising as he slid it up your skirt and gripped your ass.

“You’re so soft.” Bucky rasped, his blue eyes gazing at you. You pecked his nose and he moaned, “I missed you so much, baby.” 

You smiled in response, only for it to fall as he slipped a hand between the two of you to rub circles directly on your clit. Your arms tightened around Bucky’s neck and keened, words getting caught in your throat. 

“Please,” You begged for nothing, your nails digging into the nape of his neck. “Please.”

“Tell me.” Bucky mouthed against your neck, “What do you need, dragoste?”

“I’m almost there.” You replied breathlessly, your feet arching. “Bucky.” You cried his name, your legs around him like a vice. 

As Bucky pressed his lips against yours, he pinned you harder to the door, drilling into you hard and fast. He held your hips so tight it burned and with every thrust you were hit deeper and deeper until finally, your body burst.

Everything was hot and you couldn’t even bring yourself to press back against his lips anymore. Sweet pecks were pressed against your face as your climax washed over you. 

“I love you so much.” You managed to mumble, smiling tiredly as he chuckled at you. 

“I was thinkin’ about you all day.” Bucky muttered, his large hands groping your ass under your skirt. “Thinkin’ about your ass in this skirt.” A sharp smack to your bottom made you jump. “About your lips around me.”

You slid your hands up his shirt and he tugged it off, giving you more access to his skin. You leaned forward and pressed your lips against his chest, mouthing at the scars the littered his tan skin. His hips stuttered and you smiled against him, glancing up to see his eyes clenched shut. 

You trailed your nails up and down his back, just in the way he liked and murmured words of praise and adoration. With a few more thrusts, he buried his head into your neck and exhaled your name shakily as he came. 

As his cum began to drip out of you from the angle, he held you tightly, his hair draped over his face. “I love you.” He whispered finally, leaning back to look into your eyes. 

“I love you, too.” You retorted, laughing as he pecked your nose. He slipped out of you and set you down, hugging you to him tightly. You returned the embrace and as you looked up at him, a thought ran through your mind. 

“What did you tell Sam about this morning?”

**Author's Note:**

> I took a few liberties but I hope you liked it! If you loved it or hated it or have some ideas or whatever, hit me up on my [fanfiction tumblr](http://deepett.tumblr.com/) , I answer questions and stuff and things.


End file.
